1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques of browsing a book in a paperless type by reproducing electronic book data (text data) in which content of a certain book is digitalized in the mobile information terminal of an electronic book reader are being widely used. The electronic book sometimes includes illustrations, but, of course, usually includes only text. Thus, there is an advantage of a book in that users are requested to recall images assumed by a book author from only text, but there is a problem in that some users do not sufficiently feel realistic sensations therefrom.
To solve this problem, a technique of embedding imagery data of sounds, pictures, and the like in an electronic book in advance and inserting the embedded sounds or pictures into text in response to environmental information of a heart rate of a user has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-282866).